


It's a Hyperion thing

by lovingdarkness



Series: Borderlands - Rhack [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdarkness/pseuds/lovingdarkness
Summary: Rhys plans a romantic return for Jack, which Jack ends up ruining. (Not really)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rhack. Let me know how good or bad I did. Happy Valentine's day! :)

[Tumblr ](https://loveliestofdarkness.tumblr.com/)\- [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/loveliestofdarkness)

\--

 

Rhys was up bright and early, earlier than normal or usual but he wanted to make sure that everything was going to be perfect when Jack returned. The PA got down to work; planning the meal, finishing up pointless little work items to prevent Jack from being pulled away from what Rhys had planned. His hands clapped, making a resounding noise through the empty apartment. “Okay, everything's looking good so far.”

 

Tim shot a glance from across the room as he flipped through the channels on the 40 in. “Oh Rhys, Jack is going to love whatever you do. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

 

“I just want things to be perfect. He’s been gone on tour for a long time, I want to make him feel at home.”

 

Tim snorted as he tossed the remote on the coffee table. “Come on, Rhysie, the only one that has to worry about things going over smoothly is ol Tim boy over here.”

 

Rhys nodded as he returned to the cookbook in hand, “you’re right Mr. Ceo. How could I forget your immense troubles? Just help me out here, okay!”

 

Tim sighed, tying an apron around his waist. “Fine fine, alright captain. What do you need?”

 

Rhys spent hours meticulously cooking Jack's favorite things, from actual supper to his favorite desserts. Tim was just around to help and give snide comments, which he was doing spectacularly. “Alright, so the pie’s will stay in the oven to rise. Which will give us plenty of time to finish before…”

 

The door clicked as if someone was signing in. Not just someone, “crap he’s early, way early.” Rhys shot a glance between the door and Tim, who was somehow covered in flour even though he didn’t do really anything. “Uh, Tim, go and distract him. I still need to finish decorating and putting the final touches and…”

 

“Whoa Rhys, breath. I’ve got this.” Tim began shooing Rhys to the patio that was already disgustingly decorated enough with roses. “Just finish decorating this barf-inducing nightmare.”

 

“Uh, what…”

 

“Just… Just finish what you need to finish. I’ve got this.” And with that Rhys nodded and ducked back through the door.

 

“Jack, long time no see. How’s my favorite handsome... me doing?” Tim internally rolled his eyes. Jack didn’t seem to notice or even take note of what Tim said. He was more focused on the couch, it did look inviting. “Oh uh if you’re looking for Rhys, he’s busy, but I can go get him if you want. I mean of course you want me to do just that, but you know…”

 

“Just, shut up.” Jack held up one hand as the other rubbed his temple. “Yeah where is Rhys, I wouldn’t mind seeing him before returning to the office.”

 

Tim looked confused but he tried to not let it show. “Yeah, I’ll go get him, sir.” He let the sir roll off his tongue and tried to rub the taste out of his mouth. Peeking outside, Rhys looked like a nervous mess. He looked like he was either going to break down crying, murder the next person to speak to him or both. “Rhys Jacka… I mean Jack wants to see you.” Rhys stayed where he stood, frozen by nerves. “Rhys… Rhys.”

 

“I can’t… this is just… What am I thinking?”

 

Tim moved towards Rhys slowly, trying not to spook him. “Whoa easy pal, he’s just inside. Let me take you to him…”

 

“Tim what’s taking so long. I swear I should just fire you out with the moon shots the next time we…” Jack stopped talking, looking around at the decorated patio. Then to his boyfriend who looked like he was about to burst.

 

“I’ll leave this to you two…” Tim left in a hurry, trying his hardest not to care about the daggers being pointed towards him by Jack.

 

“Rhys, what’s this all for?” Rhys met Jack's eyes slowly, his fists fumbling with the apron he was still wearing.

 

He sighed, his breath shaky. “It was supposed to be special, but then you came home early and I just sort of panicked.”

 

Jack melted a little, easing his face and letting some of the annoyances go. Sometimes he could be a little bit of an idiot, forgetting that Rhys could be such an adorable mess. “Rhys…”

 

Rhys shook his head, “I was going to ask you something, but none of this is perfect. The pies aren’t done, I don’t have the rest of the decorations in place like I thought I did. It’s a disaster.”

 

Jack moved towards his Pa, reaching for his shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze. “It might just be the most horrendous sight I have ever seen, but you did this, for me and I absolutely love it.”

 

Rhys finally began to calm down, “you do?” Jack nodded and leaned in to kiss Rhys on the cheek.

 

“I really do. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?”

 

Rhys began to fumble with the apron again but Jack untied it to keep Rhys focused. This seemed serious and Jack wanted his boyfriend's full attention if he was going to be able to get an answer. The Pa took a step away from the Ceo and hesitantly reached into his inner shirt pocket. “I was… uh, I was going to ask if … shoot.” He dropped a small box and tried and failed to pick it back up but just ended up kicking it under the table. Causing Jack to bust out laughing at his adorkable love. “Would you cut that out, I’m trying to be romantic here.”

 

His laughter quieted down as he reached for Rhys’s hands. “I know you are pumpkin, I just missed this. More than I realized.” Leaning in to catch Rhys’s lips this time, kissing him slowly.

 

“I missed you too Jack.” Jack couldn’t be any happier. He was frustrated beyond words, but Rhys just melts that away. Makes everything feel lighter and brighter. He’s always loved that about him. And then it clicks. What the small box was, what Rhys wanted to ask. Jack's smile was slow but then it spread to Rhys.

 

“That’s not fair pumpkin. I thought I was the one that was going to ask. But I guess you did beat me to it.” He rubbed the back of his neck before leaning down to search for the box. “You always do.”

 

“What do you mean? Wait Jack…”

 

Jack got down on one knee before Rhys could even say a word. His face tinting with a nice light blush. “But I get to be the one to ask since it looks like you’re a little tongue tied.” Rhys lightly slapped Jack’s shoulder, but that didn’t stop Jack from asking the question. “Would you, Rhys, the light of my life, pain in my ass, adorable beyond words, boyfriend, make me the happiest mad man in the galaxy?” Rhys nodded but Jack still waited, he wanted to know, to hear those words that he so desperately needed to hear.

 

“Yes, yes I will marry the craziest mad man in the galaxy.” Jack leaned up quickly and took Rhys into his arms, kissing him hard and cravenly so.

“Jackass.” Jack smiled as he carried Rhys back inside.

  
The happiest man in the whole of the universe. “Yeah but I’m yours sweetheart.”


End file.
